Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 3 (Body)
Body is the third episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN pretends to be a doctor and reviews Tim's bones. *CHARLI's hands can't stop clapping and her feet can't stop tapping. *KATHLEEN is ready to do some workout but Jup Jup makes a mess around her space. *CHARLI tests if her elbows and knees are joining. *Chats gives KELLIE a necklace with a heart shape, and there's a picture of Chats inside it. *CHARLI practices the high jump but she starts to feel afraid. *TIM's machine collects sounds from inside the body. *CHARLI pretends to be a rumbling tummy. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a professor (Tim) and a doctor (Kathleen) that go on a investigation about why the Yuck Yucks used to laugh too much. Gallery Nathan S4 E3.png Charli S4 E3 1.png Kathleen S4 E3.png Charli S4 E3 2.png Kellie S4 E3.png Charli S4 E3 3.png Tim S4 E3.png Charli S4 E3 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E3.png Trivia *Kellie and Nathan are absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm doctor Nathan, call me doc, how do you feel today? I'm here to make things better, help to take the pain away Feeling unwell, I'll check your pulse, just as well it's there How you're hearing? Just say ah, feeling worst ... I'm doctor Nathan, call me doc, let's see what we can do I try to make things better, give a doctor smile to you. I'm doctor Nathan, call me doc, how do you feel today? I'm here to make things better, help to take the pain away Feeling unwell, I'll check your pulse, just as well it's there How you're hearing? Just say ah, feeling worst ... I'm doctor Nathan, call me doc, let's see what we can do I try to make things better, give a doctor smile to you. ;Body move #01 Goodness ... calling me, something funny snappy, can't you see? My feet won't stop tapping, my hands are always clapping Doctor, doctor, what's wrong with me? Goodness ... calling me, something funny snappy, can't you see? My feet won't stop tapping, my hands are always clapping Doctor, doctor, what's wrong with me? ;Puzzles and patterns Flex the biceps, stretch the biceps Stretch the triceps, flex the triceps Muscles helps me move, muscles help me move Muscles help me move. Flex the biceps, stretch the biceps Stretch the triceps, flex the triceps Muscles helps me move, muscles help me move Muscles help me move. ;Body move #02 My ... move, have a look and see How joints work in you and me Move your elbow this way and that Joints ... bending .... My knees can move, have a look and see How joints work in you and me Move your knees this way and that Joints ... bending .... ;Word play Inside my heart there's a place for you Always and forever Inside my heart, even when I'm blue We'll always be together Inside my heart, a special place for you. Inside my heart there's a place for you Always and forever Inside my heart, even when I'm blue We'll always be together Inside my heart, a special place for you. ;Body move #03 Feelings go up, feelings go down There's lots of different feelings spinning 'round and 'round and 'round Sometimes they're sad, sometimes they're glad But feelings are something that everyone has. ;Making music Making sounds and put them into my sound collecting machine Making sounds and put them into my sound collecting machine Make a sound, that's what I say Then I can listen to the many day Making sounds and put them into Tim's magic collecting machine. Making sounds and put them into my sound collecting machine Making sounds and put them into my sound collecting machine Make a sound, that's what I say Then I can listen to the many day Making sounds and put them into Tim's magic collecting machine. ;Body move #04 Rumble, rumble, rumble, rumble, I'm a funny tummy grumble Rumble, rumble, rumble, rumble, round and round I go. Coo-jump, coo-jump, coo-jump, coo-jump, everything inside me bumps Up and down, up and down, I'm a hiccup, don't you know? ;Sharing stories We're looking for an ancient tribe, we hope we'll have some luck We'll follow all the silly clues to the yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yucks. We looked for an ancient tribe and we had some luck We solved the silly mystery of the yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yucks. Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about doctors Category:Ep about bones & skeletons Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about sickness & illness Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about muscles Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about elbows Category:Ep about knees Category:Ep about heartbeat Category:Ep about hearts Category:Ep about gifts & presents Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about necklaces Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about fears Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about daring Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about collecting & collections Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about tummies Category:Ep about hiccups Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about laughing Category:Ep about the past Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about mysteries